


Welcome To The Black Parade

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last casualty report from the war has been released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Black Parade

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom:** _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_   
> **Character:** Ezri Dax  
>  **Title:** Welcome to the Black Parade  
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Summary** : The last casualty report from the war has been released

Welcome To The Black Parade  
They had announced that this would be the final casualty report to come from the war, and Ezri wondered vaguely why it always took so long to calculate losses. Sure, Starfleet was a big organization, and she supposed that two weeks wasn't really that long to wait for reports from all fronts. But there was still something unsettling about seeing the names of those she'd known were dead since the end of the war, only now being officially recognized as dead. Ezri sighed as she felt Julian's arm slip around her waist. It was strange how well he already knew her- how quickly he had picked up on her judging her moods. Right now he knew that she was on the verge of tears.  
 _Though_ , she supposed, _that's really nothing new._ Leaning back against the doctor's solid warmth, Ezri sighed as she felt him place a tiny kiss on the top of her head.  
"They're about to start the memorial service," he whispered as he led her to the center of the ward room where the rest of the staff had gathered, a priest from the Bajoran temple at the forefront.


End file.
